Watching
by MidnightKey
Summary: They watch each other when they know the other isn't looking. Wistfully. All either wants is someone to comfort them, someone to love them. To mate with them. And hell, they just want someone to cuddle.
1. Prologue

**So yeah hey. This is my first Teen Wolf fic (AND MY FIRST SLASH. LE GASP. I am ashamed of myself.) So yeah I started shipping Scisaac/McLahey/whatever the hell you want to call it towards the end of season two. 2x08 started it, but then 2x11? SO MANY FEELS. CRYING. So yeah. This is just going to be everything I like about fics in one fic. Hot mess? Probably. But here goes. This is just the prologue, so it's pretty short.**

** I own nothing. This is not for profit. Pinky swear. And no beta, so most likely horrible grammar so yeah sorry.**

**Prologue**

He watches him. He can't help it. His hair, mussed from running his fingers through it in frustration. He still doesn't understand Chemistry, even with the help his friend is giving him.

_His friend, whose scent his all over him. _He growls softly, low in his throat._ I have no room to be jealous. We aren't even friends. _

He watches him, wistfully, unable to contain his longing to just private thoughts. He watches him, and he feels. He hadn't felt in a long time. His father had told him multiple times that he didn't deserve love, that no one could love him. And maybe he was right.

But he couldn't help it. He watched him doodle in the margins of his notebook, having given up and now ignoring the drones of the teacher. He was handsome, even just sitting there. He felt a sudden warmth spread through his body, and what seemed like butterflies in his stomach.

_Oh crap. I'm in way over my head. God damn his puppy dog brown eyes._

He's like the sunlight. Blond curly hair and blue eyes, beautiful to everyone except himself. Didn't he see it? Didn't he see the longing glances sent his way?

With werewolf senses, you think he'd at least notice the lustful stares. So many females, and males too for that matter. He had that beauty that attracted everyone, no matter their sexual preference.

_Where I am staring at him? I'm not even in his pack. He'd never see me like I see him. He'd never notice how I stare at him, day after day. _

That smirk he has, that way of tilting his head to listen to the teacher. It drove him crazy.

He wanted nothing more than to walk across the room and rub his body against his. To mark him, scent him.

_To prove that he's mine. But he'll never be mine._

__**I know, I know. Short. Chapter one will most likely be up tomorrow night. I just have so many Scisaac feelings sometimes. I can't help it.**

**Shameless self promoting: follow my tumblr? .com**

**Yay.**


	2. Chapter 1

**SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTING TIME:**

** .com**

**Follow?**

**This is the shortest chapter chapter ever and I'm so sorry. But yeah school sucks, and I wanted to update before hell started. Here goes.**

"Dude, have you heard?" Stiles skidded to a stop in front of Scott.

"That Jackson is part of Derek's pack? That Danny knew all along what I was? Or that Allison has a date tonight? Yeah. That I knew. And dude. Take a shower. You smell too much like Derek."

It had been two months since the Gerard incident and two months since Allison had broken up with him. Things were, strangely, going back to the way they were. And by the way they were he meant right up into the Gerard incident. Freaky things were still happening, werewolves were still in Beacon Hills, and everyone was waiting and holding their breath for something bad to happen.

Meanwhile, Stiles was gaping at him. At least that much was normal. Good, normal, _human _Stiles, who didn't want the bite.

"First of all, I do _not _smell like Derek. I just gave him a ride back to his Shrieking Shack. And two, why aren't you more in pain about this? She broke your heart, man."

But Scott had tuned his friend out. Something behind Stiles had caught his attention.

"Oh my god. It's Isaac. That's why you're not upset."

Stiles had followed his gaze. Scott growled as Erica sidled up next to him, batting her eyes at the blond.

"Dude, what is wrong with you. It's _Isaac Lahey_. You two aren't even friends."

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" Scott gestured wildly. "I know we're not friends.

"Man, you're screwed."

"I know."

"_I know we're not friends."_

That was the only part of their whispered conversation that Isaac had heard, but it was enough to hurt him. He watched the two of them leave, still arguing softly. Erica, who had appeared next to him, shoved him a little. Shaking his head, he jerked his eyes back to look at her.

"Isaac, I've been standing here for five minutes and you haven't even looked at me," she pouted. "All you've been doing is ogling Scott and it's making me feel unloved."

"Ogling?! I don't ogle!" he all but shouted at her. "Why on earth would I do that? He's a guy. I don't ogle guys."

Holding her hands up in surrender, she backed away. "Okay, okay. You don't ogle guys. You only ogle Scott."

Seeing his torn expression, she sighed. "C'mon. Let's go visit Derek."

"Wait, why? This has nothing to do with Derek!"

"Maybe not," she sighed again. "But he's the alpha and needs to help you with what's going on with you. He hasn't told you everything."

"Well of course not. If he told us everything it would be Derek would it?"

"And then there's this growling thing that I can't help, and I don't know what to do about any of it. And it's not really my head that wants to watch him. It's like there's this tightness in my chest and all I want to do is rub myself all over him and bite his neck and make everyone see and oh my god I just don't know what's happening, Derek! This isn't me; I never wanted to _molest _him before."

Isaac and Derek were sitting in the Hale house. Derek was smiling slightly at the discomfort of the teen.

"You're mates. You and Scott I mean."

And he said it so simply that all Isaac could do was stare.

"But…we aren't even friends."

"I'm in love with Allison."

"I'm calling you on that bullshit and raising you a hell no."

"But Stiles, I know what I'm feeling."

"If you think you know what you're feeling you need more help than I thought."

"I have no idea what I'm feeling."

"Right."

**Yeah so yeah short and not really sweet but you get a little more interaction and find out what's really going on and crap I'm sorry this is horrible.**

**BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS**

I HOPE YOU KEEP READING.

**-Lily**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, if you don't know already, I have this thing where I write short ass chapters. But I tend to post more often this way, so I feel like you should forgive me?**

Here's another.  
(oh and my url on tumblr is avengemecaptain if you want to be a great person and check it out lawlz)

"You know exactly what's going on, don't you?"

Derek smirked, rolling up his sleeves. He and Erica were sitting in the Hale house, Isaac having just slouched out.

"Of course I do. Can't you tell? By what Isaac told us, he wanted to practically molest him. Right, so what animal ritual does that sound like?"

Erica furrowed her brow, taking in what Derek just told her. Finally understanding, her eyebrows shot up.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. OH MY FUCKING JESUS CHRIST. But…but…Scott's a…he's a…"

"Guy?

"Derek this is not funny. How can you just sit there and cackle?"

DIS BE A BREAK IN STORY

Stiles snorted at the look on his friend's face. Scott was over at his house pretending to work on a school project when the topic of various mating rituals came up.

Scott hit him slightly and responded.

"Dude, I did _not _need to know that. Why do _you _know that anyway? That's disgusting."

"Soooo…" Stiles quickly changed the subject. "When are you going to tell me what's going on in between you and Isaac? Because I mean something is obviously going on and it's not like you can just forget about Allison like that no matter how long it's been I didn't know you thought of him like that and OH MY GOSH DO YOU WANT IT IN THE BU-"

"STILES. Shut. Up."

"Sorry. Too far? Sometimes my mouth just gets away from me and gee I should stop talking now."

Scott sent him a dark look. "Yes. You should."

"And I don't want it in the butt, Stiles," he continued. "I just want to rub myself against him. I mean, he's hot. Like, super attractive. Attractive enough to make even straight guys turn their heads. So...it's not my fault?"

"Why did that sound like a question?" Stiles snorted. "And now we're going to blame Isaac for the fact that you want to jump him. Good plan."

"I DON'T WANT TO JUMP HIM."

Stiles snorted again. "Okay, okay. Don't wolf out on me. If that's what you say, I guess I'll believe you."

"BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH."

"Jeesh okay."

DIS BE ANOTHER BREAK IN STORY

Kicking up dirt, Isaac stalked through the words.

_'Scott's an attractive guy, right? If not a little asymmetrical, but still attractive. So it's not like it's weird to be somewhat attracted to him. I just wish I knew what was going on. I'm most definitely not homosexual, so I just don't know. And Derek wouldn't tell me anything, and I know he knows. He knows everything that goes on in my life. Everything.'_

His thoughts strayed. Unable to help it, he thought back to where his life was before the bite. Sure it was horrible. But at least he had family. Even if his dad was an abusive asshole that locked him in a freezer in the basement, he was still blood. And he used to care. The only person that ever _really _cared for him, even if those memories were tainted by the broken limbs that came later on in life.

His last link to his mother was gone.

But what did this have to do with Scott?

When Isaac thought of the other wolf he felt some of the weight that his father had left lift from his chest.

He was screwed. And even more confused that he was before he went to see Derek.

**God I'm a horrible person sorry.**

**REVIEW?  
Though I really don't deserve any for the suckiness of this chapter and this story in general but whatever.**

**-Lily**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello earthlings. Erm yeah. Another short chapter, you know how I do. But short is better than no, right? Right. Maybe. Anyway. Okay. Here it is. Yay.**

"First of all," Scott began, grabbing his books out of his locker. "Let me start this conversation by saying you're a horrible person."

"I've been told," Stiles responded, lifting a brow. "Multiple times actually. Why am I a horrible person in this instance? If this has anything to do with the strange stench that is in your locker, it was Erica. All her idea. Yeah. None of it was my doing. Even though I had to give her your locker number and she needed help with the rest of it so yeah I guess I'm a horrible person."

"Wait, what?" Scott exclaimed, hitting Stiles on the shoulder. "That was you?"

Nodding sheepishly, Stiles motioned for him to go on. "But assuming that wasn't what you were going to say, why don't you enlighten me?"

"Why did you tell Isaac how I thought I feel about him?" Scott glared, eyes flashing.

"Woah, dude," Stiles responded, backing up. "Don't wolf out on me. But for your information, I didn't say anything. This time. I would never tell Isaac you want to jump his fine ass werewolf bones. Why?"

"Because he keeps looking at me," Scott exploded. "And I can't concentrate whenever I catch him looking at me and I think I freaking purr a-"

"Dude, can werewolves _purr?_"

"Stop interrupting me! I'm trying to talk about my feelings!"

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a girl. So why on _earth _would you come to me to talk about your feelings?"

Scott sighed. "Well it's not like I have any other friends…"

Stiles snorted quietly. "That's true. But I don't know why you're so confused. Isaac gives you a hard on, it's as simple as that. He's attractive. Extremely attractive. Like WOAH WATCH OUT ISAAC EVERYONE WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU attractive. More attractive than anyone at this school. More attractive that Danny or Jackson, and you have to admit they're pretty hot. One of the most attractive guys in Beacon Hills. Hell, I don't blame you for wanting him in you-"

"I do not want to have butt sex with Isaac!" Scott yelled into the sudden silence of the hallway. All the stragglers left in school turned to look at him.  
"Hell, if you don't, I will," Danny cheerfully called. Almost everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh crap."

"Bro, you need to make a move before someone else does."

"God dammit Stiles."

"Okay, since when is this my fault?"

Scott gave him a look. "Everything is your fault."

Standing, Stiles gave him a hand to help him up. Nodding slightly, he conceded.

"Sure, a lot of things are. But your gay crush on Isaac? Most definitely not. I have no control over where your blood flows."

He turned and started walking down the hallway. Scott rushed to catch up with him.

"I do not have a gay crush on Isaac!"

"Fine," Stiles rolled his eyes. "I guess it's not a gay crush. It's just a crush."

Scott furrowed his brows. Soon, comprehension dawned on him. "WOAH, DUDE. I'm not gay."

Turning around to walk backwards, Stiles raised an eyebrow. Shaking his head, he turned back around and walked out of the school. He made his way towards his Jeep, hearing footsteps behind him. He got in, started the car, and waited for Scott to catch up with him once again. Once the passenger's side door was slammed shut he pulled out of the parking lot.

Scott was quiet for a long time. Stiles could almost hear him thinking. It looked like it hurt. Then again, Scott wasn't used to thinking, so it might have.

"Stiles. I think I like boys too," Scott whispered minutes later, as if he was telling a secret in the middle of class.

"I could have told you that," Stiles snorted. "You're not exactly subtle. That's probably why Isaac noticed. Or maybe it's because he wants to jump your werewolf bones, too."

"Wait, he does?"

"Most definitely."

Scott grinned goofily. He seemed to bounce in his seat before he realized something else.

"Wait, we aren't headed to my house."

"Oh, right," Stiles started. "We're going to Derek's."

"Derek. Why are we going to the Hale house."

"Err…let's not ask questions right now."

"STILES."

"You'll find out."

**So yeah did ya like it? Sorry it was short. But hey, I was having a Doctor Who marathon and then I was rewatching Sherlock and starting on Supernatural (WHY ON EARTH DID I START WATCHING THAT SHOW) and yeah so that's my excuse this time.**

**(avengemecaptain is my tumblr. Follow?)**

**Reviews are nice. I like them. Review are cool.**

**Lily**


End file.
